Unknown Expectations
by SeaFoamPrincess
Summary: Emerald has an important task to fulfill requested directly from The Dark Lord himself, will she be able to carry out this task or will she risk her life to save the world from peril?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I never thought that this would happen to me, that my entire life would be turned upside down. The Ministry wouldn't hear the reason, not even after people started to disappear. I read the Daily Prophet, expecting, almost hoping that there would be something to give other witches and wizards some type of warning, there never is. It's been two months now since the end of the Triwizard Tournament and the school year at Hogwarts will be starting anew. My fifth year will be starting and nobody will know the tragedy that has struck me. I refuse to tell my friends, I hope the teachers don't ask me about it, and I hope the attacks stop. My goal this year is to fly even lower under the radar and hope that I can disappear, however, I'm sure my Quidditch team will ask why I've rejected captain and quit the team. I'll focus on school and get through the year that is my plan.

I look around the room I've been confined to since arriving here a week after the school year ended. It's a pretty big room with a sea theme that I absolutely love, with books and artsy things for me to do to past my time. I haven't really felt the need to wander about to be verbally abused by the infamous Draco Malfoy. Yes, that's who I've been staying with, the Malfoy's and they aren't the kindest of individuals. Always thriving on someone else's ill fortune. You see I'm being kept here, not necessarily as a guest yet I wouldn't go to the extreme of saying I'm their prisoner. I'm free to come and go as I please except I am under very close surveillance and I can only guess at what Lord Voldemort wants from me. I am a pure blood and regardless of my families associations with the dark arts, they have never been of interest to me. However, it's been coming more and more clear that I am of some importance which doesn't bode well for my safety. I know enough about this side of the war that death isn't something that affect these people. I overheard Lucius and his wife talking about how he was ordered to kill muggles because they were simply in the way.

Draco, that sour apple, doesn't fall far from the tree and I know he's being considered to join the Death Eaters ranks since his father is such a loyal supporter. I really don't know how I fit here, I'm not afraid to die, I would like some notice though. I guess I could ask for more information, but if they wanted me informed they'd simply do it. All I know so far is I'm to return to Hogwarts with Draco in less than a week and apparently it's his job to keep an eye on me. I really dislike this controlling mentality with the dark side, I don't understand Lord Voldemort's dying need to control and be more powerful than everyone. He's cruel, selfish, lacks empathy, and compassion. Who would want a leader with such values regardless of strength in magic? I know I won't do it, I want to fight this evil person who has such disregard for life but wishes to extend his own.

I stand up and look out my window that faces the massive backyard and see that it's empty. The pool remains untouched and the Quidditch field is deserted. I really would like a swim, I don't have a broom since my current guardians think that's an all too easy way of escape for once as skilled as myself when it comes to such things. That's why I'm having to quit the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, who can play without the required equipment? I ponder these things as I change into my bikini, grab a towel, and make my way to the backdoor.

Lost in my thoughts, I accidentally run into someone and am knocked to the ground. I exclaim in pain as I land on butt and hope that it wasn't anyone of importance, I've done the best job I can to keep out of trouble since I've been here. I don't want to die if it wasn't planned. However, when I look up it only Draco who doesn't even looked phased by the fact that ran into him. Although he doesn't offer any assistance as I stand up or ask if I'm okay. These people are extremely rude, but that doesn't stop me from offering an apology.

"I apologize for running into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I say expecting a callous and rude response.

"Maybe you should be more aware while you're walking or are you to daft to think and walk at the same time?" He sneers.

I decide to not say anything and head to the pool like I had intended. There isn't any point in telling someone that they're assholes if they that's what they enjoy being. I make a quick pass by him before he could attempt to block me and ridicule me more. I already apologized, if he can't accept my apology I wasn't going to beg for it.

Once I reach the back door that leads to the backyard where the pool is located, I realize Draco is following me in silence. I wonder if he's taking up his role of babysitter sooner than expected. I guess I better get used him being around all the time, there isn't anyway either of us are going to get around it if Lord Voldemort is watching and let me tell you something; he always is. We exit the house, I mean the mansion the Malfoy's live in and immediately put my towel on a chair before diving into the unnaturally blue pool water.

When I resurface, Draco is still there sitting next the chair where I left my towel with his eyes closed. I can't help but wonder if he is really the person he presents himself as or if he's hiding who he is to fit the mold his family wants him to be. I try to look away before he realized I was staring, but he catches me.

"What are you looking at?" He sneers. I'm pretty sure he's incapable of simply talking and not sounding completely rude. Its Pompous Draco speech, is what I like to refer to it as. He's always sneering or boasting.

"I was wondering if you're an asshole by choice or not." He doesn't like that much but instead of responding he gets up and leaves. "I guess it's a touchy subject!" I call jokingly after him as he enters his home and slams the door shut behind him.

After swimming for about an hour I call it quits and go inside, where I find Draco sitting by the window with a perfect view of the pool. He doesn't notice me at first, I can tell his mind is somewhere else, and I ponder at what goes through his head. He looks up to see me standing there wrapped in a towel and I can't help but ask, "You've been instructed to keep an eye on me now as a try out before we return to Hogwarts just in case you're unable to handle it, do they really find you that incapable of such simple tasks?"

He sneers without giving me a response as he gets up and exits the room leaving me standing there alone. I don't understand him, I think, as I watch him leave. He doesn't talk to me, but mocks everyone else. What makes me special? It's not like I'm Harry Potter who Voldemort really wants. I know that somehow I will have to help in this plan to help Voldemort avenge his pride or die. However, if he does redeem himself, then won't the whole wizarding and muggle world be in peril? There's a chance that regardless if I do what I'm told I'll be killed anyways. Therefore, if it comes down to it I will need to be brave and make sure he doesn't regain the power he so desperately has been seeking since his downfall fifteen years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The week passes without anything exciting happening, until this very night before Draco and I do to return to Hogwarts, which has started out normally and I began to think I was safe from doing The Dark Lord's dirty work. I had thought completely wrong because in the middle of packing my truck I get a summons to Lucius's office. I follow the little house elf to the room I have summoned to where the door is slightly ajar and I can hear the voices from within. I knock lightly and a voice tells me to enter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Once I walk into the room I know that my luck has run out because standing before me is Lord Voldemort himself. I knew he had returned, but expected more of a man than a snake. I suppose evil distorts people. I bow deeply to him out of common sense rather than resect, then kneeled before him. I suppose it will also boost his ego in a way that won't get me in trouble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Emerald, I am so pleased to see how well-mannered you are. Do you know why you're hear?" Voldemort says with a pleased smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I'm assuming that you want me to help you in your mission to kill Harry Potter." I whisper from my position at his feet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""That's indeed correct, and what I want you to do exactly is befriend him, make him trust you, and then once he does you will lead him directly into a trap where I will be waiting to kill him. You're in a Gryffindor, therefore, there won't be any suspicion. Who thought that someone of pureblood would be loyal to me and be in same house as Harry? You are much use to me and if you succeed I will reward you greatly." He pauses as if waiting for a response./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I accept this grand duty to help dispose of Harry Potter, My Lord. I will not fail you." I reply with my head bowed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"He seemed pleased with this and went on with the instructions, "You will act as if you spent the summer in America with your family and they decided to stay there, you got back to London via a muggle contraption called a plane. Draco will be keeping an eye on you as well as a couple other spies I have, just in case you have a change of heart. If you fail me, Emerald, the consequences will be dire." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I understand, My Lord." I reply./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Voldemort orders Draco's leave as well as mine and we exit his father's study in silence. I had an idea that being a Gryffindor would benefit Voldemort with helping destroy Harry. I did have a plan of being discreet this year which seems to be null and void now. Now I must win the trust of Harry Potter as well as his friends Hermione and Ron. I need a plan of action for getting them to trust me, and I need a plan to warn them. I need to save Harry, I'm going to sacrifice myself to have a chance to save everyone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Somehow Draco knew the parameters of what I has just been thinking, "Don't you even dare try and warn Potter, you won't just get yourself killed." Reminding me of course that I have one other person to protect than just myself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Someone is questioning my undying allegiance to the Dark Lord and that will only get you killed not I. Remember you're simply my babysitter, Draco. Trust and believe that I will not fail in my quest." I say as we reached my room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You believe that The Dark Lord trusts you do what he says without the steps he's taken to entrust your loyalty." He said before I opened my door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Of course I have to prove myself still, and I know that The Dark Lord has trust issues. However, if he would have simply asked me to do this task I would have without hesitation. I'll become a death eater before you, precious Draco. Now if you'd excuse me, I must go think of a devious plan to manipulate the forsaken Golden Trio." I respond before disappearing into my bedroom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I can't make preparations to help Potter in this house, I will have to wait until I'm safely at Hogwarts, then I can make my plans to befriend and save him instead of luring him into a trap. I've already decided whom I will befriend first, we usually share a dorm together. Hermione is a smart girl and maybe I can get her to figure out what's going on without me actually telling her. I'll feel like I'm going to end up winging most of this "plan." All I can keep thinking right now is how exhausting this school year is going to be and I haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet./span /p 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, "Emerald, it's time to wake up. We'll be heading to the train station within the hour." Mrs. Malfoy says through the door.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I'll be ready soon." I say sitting up and stretching.

I put my green, shoulder length hair up into a ballerina bun because the Malfoy's confiscated my wand and I can't magically straighten it or change the color. I am naturally blonde, however, I can't help but changing it with a spell I found or maybe it was a hex. Regardless green was the first color I've gotten to try before the death eaters burst into my home, murdered my parents, and kidnapped my little sister and I. I was thinking of dying it turquoise once I got my wand back.

I grab my black eyeliner and line my hazel eyes before curling my lashes and applying mascara. That's the end of my make-up routine this morning, I save foundation, blush, and concealer for special occasions. I don't care to wear a mass amount of make-up.

After finishing my hair and make-up, I grab the black V-neck t-shirt, grey flannel, and black skinny jeans that I set out the night before, and get dressed. I find my shoes which are made by the company vans and put those on. Once I'm completely done and about ready to walk out the door, I turn and look at myself in the mirror.

My dark green hair contrasting the paleness of my fair skin really make my hazel eyes pop and I say to myself, "This is going to be a long year."

I sigh and exist my room, carrying my bags down the stairs to the front door. I see Draco's things already being loaded into the car and that's when the house elf appears taking my luggage from me as Lucius walks up to me, handing me my wand. He motions for me to follow him to the car so I do and on the walk I change the color of my hair to turquoise.

Draco looks at me with a look of disgust as I get into the car next to him, "why can't you just have a normal hair color? It's utterly repulsive."

"I didn't do it for you, I do it because I like it. Stop being so boring, Draco. Life is about living, isn't it?" I can't help but being excited to return to Hogwarts therefore I'm being my more optimistic self. I think I fried his brain because he just looks at me dumbfounded.

That's when Lucius and Narcissa tell us that they won't be coming to see us off to school. At this news, I sigh with relief as they close the car door and we drive off. They have been kind to me but they did help kill my parents, therefore, they aren't necessarily my favorite people in the world.

I didn't bother bring any muggle devices with me since they don't work at Hogwarts, which simply sucks because I'm usually always listening to music to avoid mean less conversations with people I detest. I look at Draco, who is looking back at me and I silently hope he doesn't spark up a conversation with me because for some reason the kid only knows how to insult others.

I advert my gaze from him and look out the window at the passing scenery. My mind starts to wonder to simply not doing what Voldemort tells me to do and simply let him kill me, however, since he has my sister that would be extremely selfish of me to sacrifice her as well. I guess I had outwardly sighed since Draco decided to make a rather rude comment about self pity.

"Draco, when was the last time your parents were killed? When was the last time you were kidnapped and forced against your will to seduce someone to their death with your sister's life hanging above your head? Oh wait, never so why don't you simply shut your ignorant fucking mouth. Thanks." I say with an emotionless glare. "Oh and by the way your parents murdered mine, so really how does it feel to be the offspring of ruthless murders?"

He doesn't give me a smart ass remark like I had expected, he simply turned his cold gaze away from me and reminds silent for the rest of the car ride. This I indeed was thankful for, I could not stand to hear any more of his fucking stupidity, I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Also I'm almost one hundred percent positive Voldemort is a fucking psychopath. Needless to say I feel bad for anyone who is subjected to his tyranny including the Malfoy's.

We finally reach the train station and the drivers unload our luggage, place them on trollies and follow us to Platform 9 ¾. We do this in silence until I decide it's probably a good idea to not associate myself with Draco if I'm going to try to get on Harry's good side. Speaking to the man pushing my cart load of stuff I politely tell him I will take over from here and walk quickly in front of Draco making a huge gap between us or trying to anyways.

"Draco, fuck off. If I'm going to do what I was told I can't be hanging out around you." I express extremely irritated.

"Fine, don't expect me to make your life easy then Mudblood. I don't even know how you got into Slytherin." He sneers making his way passed me onto the platform.

Shaking my head, I follow him onto the platform and leave things in the designated area to get loaded onto the train, only bring a back pack onto the train with me. I find an empty compartment at the far end of the train away from all the Slytherins, Draco is a prefect this year and I'd prefer not to deal with his gang of ignorant losers. He's right, I really don't know I got placed in Slytherin. I pull out a book from my backpack and start reading silently hoping id be alone on this train ride, however, Harry and his friends actually ended up joining me. Simply ironic, I think to myself as they take seats across from me.

Surely this will be an interesting train ride.


End file.
